


get on with it!

by Icanwritesee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, how does one tag something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- you okay there, love? - John murmured worriedly, gently stroking his cheek.<br/>- please tell me that's a joke - he actually whined like five-year-old depraved of sweets.<br/>- what d'you mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	get on with it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuna/gifts), [angelfiregirl80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/gifts).



> this one's a very short thing, really. written because of karuna and the lovely idea she presented me with. therefore, this thing. you should probably read my other work, stunning.  
> hope you enjoy.
> 
> \+ for angelfiregirl80 because of her devastatingly beautiful work I read, My Love, which left me literally in tears, and I don't generally cry. good stuff, one of the most touching works I've read in _months_ here. you should read it for yourself if you haven't already, trust me and just do it, okay? you'll thank me later.

it was sweet even if John could feel his clothes getting more and more wet with every passing second. even if they were still lying on the soaked pavement. of course, the rain was still stubbornly raining, and neither of them was immune to it. but most of all, John felt warm. safe. besides, Sherlock's lips were so greedy, like he didn't intend to stop kissing. like even though he lied on top of John, it _still_ wasn't enough. his arms circled his waist like John was too precious to even let go. and every time John paused his movement and just took his time to look at him, he was greeted with wave after wave of affection sipping through every inch of his skin and bones. his breath hitched every time their eyes met.  
just when John was trying to determine just _which colour exactly_ Sherlock's eyes were, Sherlock gazed unwaveringly to the left. after a moment he hid his face in the crook of John's neck.

\- you okay there, love? - John murmured worriedly, gently stroking his cheek.

\- please tell me that's a joke - he actually _whined_ like five-year-old depraved of sweets.

\- what d'you mean?

instead of simple answer, he pointed a finger in the direction he just stared. John turned his eyes there, and it was a bit like that one time when Harry poured a bucket full of cold water on him because he didn't want to get up. his beautiful bubble of warm happiness became significantly less warm, he was wet and a little embarrassed.

because the bus was _very_ not moving, and inside of it he saw people staring at them. it would even be okay, really, if they weren't _cheering_. if they weren't fucking _whistling_. or _singing_.

and, among all those strangers, stood some very vital little old lady he recognized as the one sitting near them when they were still inside.

he could feel his face burning.

\- Sherlock, why is that lady looking at us like we were her own children? - he asked weakly.

\- no idea at all...

little old lady interrupted whatever he was going to say with her yelling that caused another wave of whistles among the rest of the passengers:

\- well, what you're waiting for, then?! get on with it! go home and fuck!

Sherlock couldn't get up fast enough because just when he pulled _his_ John up, the passengers started to cheer one word.

 _fuck_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, I may or may not think about another coffeeshop AU that meants to be different. so... stay tuned, I guess? :3
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
